CoverUp
by Salamon2
Summary: This story takes place 25 years after Oikawa dies. Takeru finds that he must 'battle' his friends about the truth of his son, Taken. 1/19/03 *FINISHED!!* The Epilogue is up!
1. Prologue: Mommy

Cover-up  
  
Prologue: Mommy  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Cover-up?  
  
Salamon2: ahem!!  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon!  
  
Salamon2: This takes place 25 years after Oikawa died. And also I recognize that this is not actually what happened but something I created off of the top of my head.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Tokomon?" asked Taken a blonde boy with blue eyes.  
  
(A/N: His name is pronounced: Tah-ken)  
  
"I have no idea, why don't you ask Patamon..." said Takeru as his son brought in his sick Tokomon, into the Computer Room. Takeru was in the middle of writing his novel on what had happened while the Digidestined had battled Cocomon, while he was working on the second part of his novel on what had happened twenty-five years earlier. His novel included how The Original Digidestined had been trapped in a place that had made them four years younger, and how he himself had been taken back in time by Cocomon and been made younger to destroy the Virus within the Digimon.  
  
Patamon was sleeping on his private little 'bed' in his own room next to Takeru's. The apartment had a Digimon room, Takeru's room, Taken's room, a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, the computer room/study, and a storage room.  
  
"Patamon, what's wrong with Tokomon?" Takeru heard Taken ask from the room across the hall, Patamon snapped to attention immediately. Taken's Tokomon was like a son to him.  
  
"He looks really sick... I don't know... has he eaten anything in the past hour?" asked Patamon his blue eyes darted around in a worried like fashion.  
  
"Yes, at least half of the refrigerator..." said Taken in a manor of seriousness yet Takeru found himself sniggering, and trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Tokomon, how many times have I told you not to eat more than twice your weight!" said Patamon in the same tone Taken had told him how much Tokomon had eaten. Takeru couldn't help himself he burst with laughter. Sure, life was perfect, except one thing, one giant thing, Taken needed a mother. Sure a father could do it alone, it's just he knew when Taken would grow into the teenage years that arguments would arise at a million miles per hour. And Takeru didn't want that to happen, he just wanted Taken to be as happy and carefree as he had been at that age.  
  
Taken was eight years old, as old as Takeru had been when he had first gone to the Digital World. That reminded Takeru that Matt and Sora had recently divorced. It was sad; they had been boyfriend/girlfriend fifteen years and ten good years of marriage.  
  
The Digital World, how Taken hated the Digital World. Not the Digital World itself but something else that he didn't tell him. This also reminded Takeru that he and his son were, to go to the Digital World today, as a quick 'reunion'. He called his son in and they went with their Digimon with them.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 1: Clone

Cover-Up  
  
Chapter 1: Clone  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Still drawing a blank on the title...  
  
Salamon2: -_-!!  
  
Salamon: OKAY! Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon  
  
Salamon2: ^_^!!  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/  
  
"But do you think he did do that?" asked Miyako  
  
"I think so, because he'd want a child of his own, and what better than to raise yourself? That is if you haven't married..." said Mimi  
  
"Shh... here he comes... act natural!" said Taichi to the Digidestined parents who were gathered in a corner of the forest where they were to meet  
  
"Daddy, can't I stay with you?" asked Taken  
  
"No, why don't you go off and play with the other kids?" asked Takeru  
  
"Aww... alright..." said Taken as he walked off towards where the other Digidestined kids were, and he left pouting  
  
"Doesn't seem to want to leave you does he?" asked Sora with a certain suspiciousness behind her voice  
  
"And why do you say that?" asked Takeru  
  
  
  
Where Taken was...  
  
  
  
"My mommy said that Taken was a clone!" said Sarena  
  
(A/N: I'm doing a pattern here with the kids names... their sort of based on their parent's names but different  
  
Example: Parent Name/Child Name (pronunciations)/ age of Child  
  
Hikari / Karn (Karn) /12 Taichi / Tian (Tee-an) /4 Yammato / Yokor (Yo-core) /4 Mimi / Menoc (Ma-no-k) / 8 Sora / Sarena (Sah-rain-na) / 8 Takeru / Taken (Tah-ken) / 8 Daisuke / Denado (Dah-na-do) / 12 Miyako / Mianera (Me-an-ner-ra) / 12 Ken / Sakuno (Sah-koo-no) / 8 Ken / Shanro (Shh-an-row) / 1 (Ken's Japanese Name starts with an S and does have a k and a u in it, e-mail it to me if you know, then I'll change the chapter. I do know it was in a story on FF.NET somewhere... The subject said something about the D3's changing them into Digimon...) Cody / Cora (Core-ah) / 8 Koushiro / Kanera (Kah-nar-ah) / 4 Jyou / Jounro (Jahn-row) / 8  
  
End of Example)  
  
"He has to be! He looks exactly like his dad!" said Mianera brushing back a hair in her face. Taken, at this point, sat down at the edge of the clearing, while the Digidestined's kids were on the other side. Denado pointed to Taken sitting alone playing with Tokomon to Karn, the two smiled mischievously and led the way for the others, to the other side of the clearing.  
  
"So, are you too good enough to come over and say hello to us?" asked Denado with disdain  
  
"No... Hello Jounro, Kanera, Sakuno, Menoc, Tian, Yokor, Sarena, and Cora" he said  
  
"Hi..." they all said uncomfortably  
  
"What's wrong with us?" asked Denado. Taken stayed silent.  
  
"Leave him alone, after all he just is a clone..." said Karn  
  
"Am not!" said Taken angrily, but not looking directly at Karn or any of the older kids.  
  
"Well then who's your mother?" asked Karn  
  
"My Dad told me she left after I was born" said Taken quickly  
  
"Convenient ehh?" said Karn with disdain  
  
"Shut up!" said Taken, and immediately Karn's eyes narrowed at Taken  
  
"Do you want me to do the usual to you?" asked Karn. Taken shuddered at the thought and stayed silent  
  
"No answer so that means yes!" said Denado who was Karn's best friend  
  
"You little kids go play, we've got business here to settle" said Mianera pointing towards another part of the forest. And all of the kids went "Aww!" and walked off.  
  
"Why won't you answer!" shouted Karn  
  
"I know the truth and nothing you say can change that!" shouted Taken, knowing full well what was next. His chest had never hurt so much; the pain throbbed and sent unpleasant feelings up his body. Tokomon meanwhile had to battle Salamon, Poromon, and DemiVeemon. Three versus one wasn't a fair fight in either case. Well Mianera didn't really fight, but she did cheer for Karn and Denado. When the two boys were finished Taken was completely black and blue all over his face, his chest throbbed and his legs and arms felt like they were broken.  
  
"We can't leave him here, our parents might see him..." said Denado  
  
"Let's drag him over to those bushes right over there. I think there's a pit behind them..." said Mianera and she was correct. A pit about as deep as twice her height, Taken would never be able to get out, for a long time. They threw him down and their Digimon threw the very weak Poyomon on top of Taken. Denado and Karn covered the pit with leaves and left.  
  
"So long clone!" said Denado cheerfully while Karn bit his lip uncertain of what he had just done.  
  
  
  
Back to Takeru...  
  
  
  
"MY SON IS NOT A CLONE!" shouted Takeru angrily  
  
"We're not saying that he is, we're just saying it looks like he is... by the way who's his mother?" asked Koushiro  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" cried Sarena as she ran to Sora, her knee bruised  
  
"What's wrong darling?" asked Sora concernedly  
  
"Taken kicked me in the knee" cried Sarena, Takeru was taken aback at this. All of the rest of the kids came back and all crowded around Sarena and told her how bad Taken was. Takeru's like for his friends were decreasing by the minute, as well as his trust in his son. All of the children except Kanera were surrounding Sarena. Kanera bit her lip and then went to Koushiro and pulled on his shirt. Koushiro picked her up.  
  
"Their all lying... Denado, Mianera, and Karn all beat up Taken, and threw him in a ditch behind some bushes... their Digimon beat up Tokomon who's now fighting to hold his Digi-Baby form!" said Kanera who felt better after telling the truth. The Digidestined's kids all glared at her angrily. Takeru ran towards where the kids had been in the forest. Each parent watched Takeru run into the forest and then they looked at their kids. They then looked at each other and Taichi said for all of them what they all were thinking.  
  
"When we get back, you'll find that no punishment you've ever had before will be as bad as the ones you all are about to receive!" he said sternly towards all of the kids  
  
"Koushiro, lock all the Digital Gates... Jyou bring your medical bag..." said Taichi as all the parents ran after Takeru.  
  
Koushiro only took a moment to close the Digital Gates so that their kids couldn't escape into the Real World, and then he picked up Kanera and said to her "You'll only get two months off limits of the Digital World..."  
  
"Aww..." said Kanera  
  
Where Taken was...  
  
"Somebody... anybody... help me..." said Taken weakly and softly  
  
"Taken..." said a gentle and soothing female voice from above the leaves  
  
"Mommy?" asked Taken in a delusional state  
  
A bright white light shown from above the leaves and they were deleted and a white probe floated down into the pit, and the probe shown brightly, and a figure of a woman in a robe stood there. She was completely white and she touched Poyomon, who became Tokomon immediately. She touched Taken's cheek and the bruise from Karn vanished.  
  
"Are you my Mommy?" he asked the woman nodded and hugged Taken who immediately became healed.  
  
"TAKEN! TAKEN! WHERE AREYOU!" shouted Takeru franticly from above the pit. The woman looked towards the opening and smiled, soon the sound of foots steps were evident and Taken started to open his mouth to say something but the women put her fore finger onto his lips, and he became silent willingly. She shown brightly and vanished into thin air. This light show was seen by all of the Digidestined, and was even seen as far away as their kids were. Takeru and Yammato pulled back the underbrush to reveal a pit with Taken in it.  
  
"Mommy was here!" he said happily, Takeru was stunned and fainted.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 2: The Punishments

Cover-Up  
  
The Punishments  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: It's all coming clear to me now. why did I see it before?  
  
Salamon2 gabs Salamon and shoves her into a closet, but a distinct falling sound is heard and the snapping of large mouths as well. Patamon walks on stage crying.  
  
Patamon: How could you be so cruel! throwing her down into a pool of Crocmons! Boom Bubble Pah!  
  
Salamon2 dodges the attack easily.  
  
Patamon all of a sudden is flattened by Salamon falling on top of him, she breaks the gab.  
  
Salamon: I've finally realized that Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon  
  
Salamon2 and Patamon: -_-!! ----------^---^----^----^--------^-----------------------^--^--\_______  
  
Takeru was stunned, Jyou had said that he had been covered in wounds because some signs were still showing that there had been wounds, but it looked like the wounds had happened seven months prior. And Karn was the only one of the three that had admitted to the crime. Karn had always been a nice boy before to Taken, not teasing him too much but slightly teasing him. Mianera and Denado had always been the ones of threat to Taken. Takeru guessed that peer pressure had just gotten too much for Karn, since those two were the only two friends Karn had.  
  
"Daddy... I had a nightmare..." said Taken bringing in his pillow, his white pajamas looked similar to Long Johns and they had Patamon prints on them with a dark navy blue rubber part on the end of the legs, the top of the pants, the end of the sleeves and the collar. "Can I sleep here?" asked Taken with a type of sacredness in his voice.  
  
"Come on..." said Takeru pulling back the covers on the left side and Taken got in and lied against his blue pillow which was now on the bed. "What was your nightmare?" asked Takeru  
  
"It was horrible... I dreamt that Mommy stabbed you in the heart with a knife and then pushed you off of a cliff..." said Taken  
  
"What does Mommy look like in your dream?" asked Takeru  
  
"Like she did today... in a white robe, white hair, and a white glow surrounding her..." said Taken. Takeru bit his lip.  
  
"Taken, Mommy actually doesn't look like that..." said Takeru  
  
"What does she look like then?" asked Taken  
  
"Well..." started Takeru  
  
  
  
In Hikari's house...  
  
  
  
Hikari just sat there crying, she, Daisuke, Miyako, and Ken had decided on the punishment of their children for what they had done to Taken. Hikari just hoped and prayed that they hadn't been too harsh in deciding to Chibify them. Sure the service had been around for the past ten years and had been used by schools and jails. For the schools only if the parents agreed. There were less people in jail because of this process. It made people a certain age for a certain amount of time. You could even reshape their character from this. But if you didn't get them back to the area they had been Chibified at the certain amount of time it was over, they'd stay that age for the rest of their life, or they would age normally from that age. It was a chance she they'd all take, in fact they all had set the age they all were going to make their children. Four years old was young enough to reshape their character, but she didn't want to totally lose her Karn, just make him less violent.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Karn startling Hikari as she realized he had snuck in silently into her room. He wore short sleeved red pajama shirt, and long red pajama pants.  
  
"If you think this is going to make me change my mind, it's not" said Hikari  
  
"I'm not, I just sensed you felt bad..." said Karn getting onto the right side of the bed, over the covers  
  
"Karn, it's just I'm thinking of your father..." said Hikari  
  
"Why did Dad have to die?" asked Karn  
  
"It wasn't your fault, or mine, it just happened... that car swerved... you were in the back seat and you father didn't have his dang seat belt... He had always said that they had never really saved lives... yet" said Kari  
  
"He died because he didn't have his seat belt on..." said Karn finishing the sentence for him Mom.  
  
  
  
Back to Takeru's house...  
  
  
  
Takeru stroked his son's hair, and patted his son's head. His son looked so innocent, so angelic; it was hard to believe that he had been beaten up at all.  
  
  
  
The Next Day...  
  
"How long would you like the effects to last?" asked a man wearing a grey shirt long sleeved shirt, and khaki pants. Loafers were also seen sticking out from the bottom of the khakis.  
  
"Four years..." said Daisuke confidently. At this his wife sobbed onto his shoulder  
  
"Why did he do that... I thought we brought him up to be a nice boy..." cried Mrs. Myotomia  
  
"Shh... it's okay Erin..." said Daisuke hugging his crying wife. Ken and Miyako were also doing a similar scene. Hikari was just crying. They watched their children being strapped to separate chairs and Mianera was seen silently crying. The two boys just stared at their parents, almost emotionless. Suddenly a bright white light shone and after eight minutes three four year olds in clothes that fit them were sitting in the chairs.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 3: Little Brother

Cover-Up  
  
Little Brother  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon: It's all coming clear to me now. why did I see it before?  
  
Salamon2 gabs Salamon and shoves her into a closet, but a distinct falling sound is heard and the snapping of large mouths as well. Patamon walks on stage crying.  
  
Patamon: How could you be so cruel! Throwing her down into a pool of Crocmons! Boom Bubble Pah!  
  
Salamon2 dodges the attack easily.  
  
Patamon all of a sudden is flattened by Salamon falling on top of him, she breaks the gab.  
  
Salamon: I've finally realized that Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon  
  
Salamon2 and Patamon: -_-!! ----------^---^----^----^--------^-----------------------^--^--\_______  
  
"Mommy, I'm scared... there are monsters in my closet..." said Karn waking Hikari up. Karn's mind had reverted to what it had been eight years prior about an hour after the Chibifying.  
  
"Come and sit here..." said Hikari sighing as her son jumped into bed, next to her. He hugged her in sort of a scared manner and then fell asleep. She looked at him and now knew what she missed, all of these years; she had missed him, needing her. If only he could stay like this forever. Her son looked so innocent, so angelic.  
  
------------  
  
A figure is surrounded by a brilliant light; it is the white figure that Taken had been told was his mother. She faded for a second, her face emotionless, except a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
-------------  
  
Hikari's emotions started getting the best of her, and a tear was noticed running down her cheek.  
  
-------------  
  
The figure vanished from the light and appeared next to Hikari's bed, Hikari crying next to her sleeping son. The figure put out a hand and pushed back her fallen locks. Hikari looked up and nodded and the figure closed her eyes and a pink glow filled the room, and a 3D image of the Crest of Light appeared where the figure had been and it came right into Hikari's heart, her eyes became white for a second and then went back to normal. She got up and opened her Laptop which was on the nearby Desk, and started to type furiously.  
  
-------------------- The Next Morning --------------------  
  
"You've Got Mail..." said Takeru's mailbox, he opened to find it from Hikari, addressed to every Digidestined. He read it while drinking some coffee  
  
"WHAT!" shouted Takeru after her e-mail.  
  
"None of you know what will happen, now... I know what will, and I intend to stop it from taking over... the prophesy otherwise will come true.  
  
Light's, Miracles', and Pure Love's children shall spread Darkness  
  
Light shall be conjoined  
  
Darkness shall challenge the light  
  
Hope, galloping to help shall fail,  
  
Courage, Sincerity, Love, Friendship, Miracles, Reliable Knowledge, Knowledge, Reliability, Miracles, Fate, Pure Love, and Kindness shall all die along with their children, even Hope's child, but Hope shall not die.  
  
Hope shall be sent into Despair for eternity  
  
There is only one way to stop this, and it is Sacrifice.  
  
You all have been my friends, but listen to me now, as I say there is nothing anyone can do to help or change my destiny. Please forgive me.  
  
Hikari Kaymia, The Light  
  
"TAKEN!" cried Takeru to wake up his son. He son lifted his eyelids very slowly.  
  
"Dad, something is wrong... Mommy's dieing..." said Taken weakly  
  
"Taken..." said Takeru  
  
"There's no time... go... to her..." said Taken closing his eyes.  
  
Takeru kissed his son on the cheek and went up to his computer and shouted "DIGI PORT OPEN!"  
  
-----------------  
  
"So this is the all powerful light... you do look so good... mind if I make you look worse... Darkness WING!" shouted the Lady Devimon, and Angewomon was blown back by the attack.  
  
"EXCALIBUR!" shouted Magna Angel fighting with the Lady Devimon on the shores of the Dark Ocean  
  
"HIKARI!" shouted Takeru as he ran to the fallen girl, who was dieing, she looked just like she had when she had first came here, and she always would when she came to this world. Takeru knew he looked like he had when he was an adolescent but he didn't care at all.  
  
"T.K.?" asked Hikari who was too weak to move  
  
"Hikari can you get up?" asked T.K. trying to get her up  
  
"Let me die T.K." said Hikari  
  
"NO! I won't let you..." said Takeru pushing her up but she fell down again  
  
"This has to be done... don't you understand... if this doesn't happen then Taken, Karn, and all of the others will never grow up... When we brought Taken into this world, my crest and myself separated, now we are back again and the prophesy must be complete... and plus there is another line to the prophesy... that I didn't put in the e-mail..." said Hikari  
  
"Kari... what was it" asked Takeru crying kneeling before the girl  
  
She didn't answer at first but only said "T.K. take care of our two children... and Karn" said Hikari and suddenly Dragomon, the Dark undersea master came up from the ocean, his trident glowed, both Angels watched in horror and T.K. knew what was coming.  
  
"Go T.K...." said Hikari  
  
T.K. didn't answer but kiss her and a light emitted from Hikari surrounding T.K. and then a black beam came and surrounded Hikari but the light protected T.K. and when the darkness subsided, nothing was left of Hikari. Angewomon's feathers fell to the ground and MagnaAngemon cried silently under his helmet. But the light that had surround T.K. now sent its own beam at Lady Devimon and Dragomon and they vanished. Then the Light separated and hovered over where Kari and Angewomon had been. The pink light intensified and then where Angewomon's feathers had been was a Digi - Egg with pink circles on it and where Kari had been was a baby girl.  
  
-------------- A few months later --------------  
  
"Catch me if you can!" shouted Karn as Taken chased after his now younger sibling through the park.  
  
"T.K.?" said Patamon from the stroller which held a content baby girl and Digimon.  
  
"What?" asked Takeru looking up from his Laptop to see that the girl had grabbed Patamon and wouldn't let go.  
  
"Have you figured out what that last line was yet... she's dribbling on me..." said Patamon  
  
"Patamon, we have no way of being sure that what she meant was that she'd be reborn after the Darkness had been neutralized, it was only an idea..." said Takeru  
  
"You were confidant enough to name her 'Hikari'" said Patamon as she let Patamon go and then Karn yelled from another side of the park.  
  
"KARN!" cried out Taken, and Takeru jumped up, leaving Patamon to guard and be paralyzed by the baby.  
  
"TAKEN! KARN! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" cried out Takeru as he came to near where he had heard them. And then out came Karn, and Taken.  
  
"Surprise..." said some voices in the surrounding bushes  
  
The End (There will be an epilogue) 


	5. Epilogue

Cover-Up  
  
Epilogue  
  
By Salamon2  
  
Salamon2: Yeah! I've accomplished my first New Year's Resolution!  
  
Salamon: What was it?  
  
Salamon2: The first one was to finish a story I started, the second was to start a story and finish it... now I'll slowly finish my others... I'm tired of all these unfinished works... after this I'm working on Darkness before Dawn, then Return of Two Dark Masters... then...  
  
Salamon: Slow down!  
  
Salamon2: Could you please say the disclaimer??  
  
Salamon: Okay... Salamon2 doesn't own Digimon... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's all of this?" asked Takeru as he came into the clearing, all of his friends and their kids were there  
  
"Slow on the up take??" asked Taichi, the area was ready for a big party  
  
"What are you talking about??" asked Takeru  
  
"Well we had to test you..." said a female voice from behind him and there walked Hikari out from the bushes, Karn who now was normal age came followed his mom.  
  
"What do you mean test..." asked Takeru  
  
"Well... we wanted to see if your love for my little sis was still strong... yeah, Taken and Hikari are proof of it..." said Taichi and Patamon came out  
  
"Remember two months ago when I disappeared?? That's when I had Hikari..." said Hikari picking up the Baby from the stroller  
  
"What... How... Where... Why..." started Takeru who was more than flustered  
  
"Well with some help from Gennai, it was easy..." said Sora  
  
"But... Hikari and I haven't..." started Takeru  
  
"But did you forget about our Crests?" asked Hikari and immeaditely Takeru remembered that for some reason about two years ago his Crest had separated from him, and since the crests had bodies of their own out of ours they could have easily... and it does affect our bodies... but what was the reason his crest left him?  
  
"I think I can help you Takeru..." said Gennai's voice and he appeared from the bushes.  
  
"Nine years ago after Hikari's husband died she came to you for comfort, and the result was Taken, about two years ago you wanted to marry her but before we could do that the others wanted to see if you really loved her, so they asked me to help, so I hide that memory from you, and we came up with the plan, your crests separated from you since they had to for the act to be perfect. Then Hikari gave birth to Hikari, and then everything began" said Gennai  
  
"You mean for the past year I've been lied too..." said Takeru getting it  
  
"Sort of..." said Taken  
  
"It was hard to act all of this, and most of all to beat Taken up..." said Karn honestly  
  
"Why couldn't you have actually asked me??" asked Takeru  
  
"As we said before we wanted to Test you, saying something and actually doing it are two different things ya know" said Yammato  
  
"And since you've passed, you can have Hikari, and we expect a Wedding service in three months at the latest..." said Sora firmly and the whole group pushed the two together, and Gennai unlocked his memories and then left.  
  
The End...  
  
(I know it doesn't really make sense but if read it slowly it will... and it all fits together and I actually somewhat like this ending!! ~Salamon2) 


End file.
